Na Ki'i (POV)
by newsyd
Summary: Certes, leur histoire d'amour était particulière mais elle était solide, peut-être durait-elle depuis bien trop longtemps... (one shot)


**Na Ki'i (POV)**

_**Je n'ai pas oublié la suite (de l'autre histoire), mais l'épisode de lundi m'a donné l'envie et l'idée d'écrire ça... ça me manquait de ne pas voir plus de moments romantiques (comme dans l'épisode 204) entre Steve et Catherine... Et là, j'ai aimé la fin du 318!**_

_**Donc voici ce que nos deux protagonistes auraient pu en penser...**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Catherine**

Le bruit que faisaient les petites gouttes d'eau tombant sur le parapluie avait quelque chose de rassurant, une drôle de sensation... un drôle de sentiment...

Catherine avait fermé les yeux, elle s'était concentrée sur cette petite musique qui l'apaisait, après ces dernières 24 heures... qui avait vu l'arrestation d'un criminel mais aussi un tournant dans sa relation avec Steve.

Elle lui avait menti, il l'avait très mal pris.

C'était logique... depuis la réapparition de sa mère quelques mois plus tôt, il vivait dans un mensonge perpétuel, ne sachant jamais si celle-ci était sincère ou si elle lui mentait!

Et il s'était senti trahi, elle l'avait trahi, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et qu'elle avait estimé qu'il serait plus simple de le tenir à l'écart de tout cela plutôt que de l'inquiéter davantage!

Il ne s'était pas rapprocher d'elle, Danny était à ses côtés, elle avait ouvert les yeux pour le regarder, il avait le visage dur, les yeux brillants, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle soupira!

Ce lien qu'il partageait tous les deux avait toujours été fort, ni la distance, ni les missions, ni les aléas de la vie n'avaient réussi à les séparer et elle venait de tout gâcher, elle aurait du lui parler, le mettre au courant, mais elle avait fait une promesse à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu de temps au risque de mettre à mal une relation qui durait depuis des années!

Certes, leur histoire d'amour était particulière mais elle était solide, peut-être durait-elle depuis bien trop longtemps...

Et elle était repartie seule, chacun s'était séparé... personne n'était resté, ils avaient déjà enterré tellement de proches qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de s'attarder davantage.

Steve n'avait eu aucun geste, aucun regard, aucune parole pour elle...

Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour reprendre du service sur un porte avion, partir loin, très loin d'ici, même si elle aimait l'île, même si elle aimait Steve... et essayer de se reconstruire... ailleurs...

Elle n'avait plus les idées claires, il fallait qu'elle respire, face à l'océan, là où souvent ils se retrouvaient tous les deux quand ils avaient besoin de réfléchir, de parler, de respirer!

Elle avait envie de pleurer, elle étouffa un sanglot...

Puis elle perçut une présence, et elle sut qu'il était là, qu'il était venu pour elle... elle comprendrait si tout devait se terminer là, comme ça...

Elle tourna la tête quand il arriva, "Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais du te le dire..."

Il l'embrassa, la prit dans ses bras, elle ferma les yeux... Elle l'aimait!

H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0

**Steve**

Le bruit que faisaient les petites gouttes d'eau tombant sur le parapluie avait quelque chose de rassurant, une drôle de sensation... un drôle de sentiment...

Il avait eu peur pour elle, quand son coup de téléphone était resté sans réponse... quand il avait entendu le coup de feu, quand elle n'avait pas répondu tout se suite à son appel...

Il lui avait juste demandé comme elle allait, et ils s'étaient quittés, pour se retrouver ici, sous la pluie...

Il savait qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, qu'elle attendait un geste, un sourire, quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait, mais il n'avait pas pu, son regard froid avait fini de la déstabiliser.

Catherine lui avait menti...

Et Doris...

Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie, tout ce qu'elle disait n'avait été que mensonges... et elle avait entraîné Catherine dans son histoire!

Ils vivaient une histoire particulière, qui tenait la route vaille que vaille depuis tout ce temps, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, elle avait risqué sa carrière pour lui, elle était tout pour lui... et il ne voulait pas la perdre!

Il l'avait pourtant laissé... seule... pour rentrer et parler... avec Doris!

Il était temps, grand temps de remettre les choses à leur place, il fallait qu'elle lui explique pourquoi, comment, quand, il voulait tout savoir et surtout pourquoi elle avait entraîner Catherine là dedans. Oui pourquoi?

Ils vivaient quelque chose d'intense tous les deux, et elle avait tout gâché, peut-être pour toujours!

La discussion avait été rapide, il y avait des choses qu'il aurait sans doute mieux valu ne pas savoir, Doris était en danger, il était en danger, la situation ne tarderait pas à se retourner contre eux, à force de jouer avec le feu.

Cependant, sa mère avait raison, Catherine l'aimait et elle n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse lui faire du mal!

Il savait que quand ils avaient besoin de réfléchir, de parler, de respirer, il y avait un endroit où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, elle ne pouvait être que là.

Il savait où la trouver!

Il arriva sur la pointe des pieds, comme elle était belle dans le soleil couchant... comment avait-il pu l'espace d'un instant douter de son honnêteté? Comment avait-il pu l'éviter? Comment avait-il pu la faire souffrir? Elle était son double. Elle était tout pour lui!

Elle tourna la tête quand il arriva, "Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais du te le dire..."

Il l'embrassa, la prit dans ses bras, la serra très fort contre lui, il ferma les yeux... Il l'aimait!


End file.
